In state-of-the-art supplemental inflatable restraint (SIR) systems, the decision to deploy an air bag is based on an estimate of the severity of a crash, as determined by an analysis of measured vehicle acceleration. According to one technique, the vehicle acceleration is compared to a predetermined time-dependent boundary curve, and deployment is commanded if and when the boundary curve is exceeded.